Depois de Sovngarde: Contos de Syria
by timelady-13
Summary: Alduin se foi. De volta para casa, Syria finalmente vê um futuro de paz a sua frente. Porém, assim que coloca os pés em casa, tem que encarar as consequências de todos os seus atos, de todo o sangue que derramou para conseguir derrotar o Devorador de Mundos. As traições serão impiedosas, seitas e antigos segredos começam a manchar seu futuro de paz, trazendo junto antigos amores.


Primeira história aqui. Pretendo traduzir para o inglês assim que puder.

Toda a série Elder Scrolls pertence a Bethesda. Apenas Syria é minha personagem original - caso adicione algum outro, colocarei uma observação. Pretendo usar bastante os personagens de Skyrim =)

Nota 1: Muito da história se passará dentro das expansões Dawnguard, Hearhtfire e Dragonborn.

Nota 2: Como eu joguei o jogo todo em inglês, optei por deixar nomes e termos em inglês também, porque não sei como ficou em português. Caso haja algum tipo de dúvida neles, eu coloco uma tradução literal.

Nota 3: Esse começo é apenas uma apresentação, por isso é curtinho.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0 - Apresentação**

O ranger dos portões de Whiterun ecoaram por toda cidade. Já sabiam quem vinha - a heroína de Skyrim fora avistada muito antes, ainda há dois quilômetros dos estábulos, porém faltou a coragem aos homens para irem encontrá-la. O único que se manifestara permanecia bem seguro pelos braços - e, com a notícia espalhada facilmente pelo vento, a cidade inteira se reunira perto dos portões, com o ar preso nos peitos cansados.

Ainda estavam assustados com a sombra das asas de Odahviing afastando-se para onde apenas Akatosh poderia dizer. Teria a dragonborn derrotado Alduin? Caso não, nem estariam a vendo, pensavam; porém, deveriam temer a aliança que ela havia feito com um dragão? Será, então, que a Dovahkiin se juntara aos irmãos de sangue? Ninguém se aproximaria sozinho para descobrir.

O primeiro vislumbre que tiveram foi da armadura negra e vermelha, os espinhos assombrosos, o elmo sob o braço que parecia ter sido tirado de um pesadelo dos imortais. O vermelho era de uma centena de daedra hearts, diziam em sussurros pelas ruas, com mais temor do que deveriam ter por aquela que, de acordo com as lendas, os salvaria. _Ela matou todos que entraram em seu caminh_o, boatos mais maldosos respondiam.

Porém, o rosto que encontraram não trazia nenhum semblante demoníaco. Os cabelos laranja-dourado, nada comuns para uma Nord, caíam sujos de suor e sangue pelos ombros; a pintura de guerra, que circulava os olhos e descia até o final das maçãs do rosto estava borrada e a cicatriz tripla em linhas diagonais pelo rosto apareciam de forma clara. Nada disso, porém, foi o suficiente para apagar a imagem de serenidade nele - a imagem do sentimento que, aquela nórdica, por tanto tempo procurara.

O primeiro quem viu foi ele, Brynjolf. Havia outros rostos conhecidos, rostos amigos e outros nem tanto assim. A cidade inteira estava ali, mas foi ele quem seus olhos amarelos alcançaram primeiro. Estava sorrindo sem perceber, um sorriso pequeno, mas cheio de significado - o sorriso de alguém que acredita finalmente poder ter encontrado a paz. Já não havia mais profecias, lendas, um destino já escrito e que foi dito que era o seu. Já não perderia mais amigos, nem se envolveria mais em guerras. Alduin fora o seu começo e o seu fim. Brynjolf via isso.

Todos a observavam, com medo coração e bocas entreabertas. Já havia a expectativa geral de que sim, o pesadelo havia acabado. Ela sorria, a dovahkiin sorria, e só havia uma razão para o fazer. Um instante mais, ela moveu os lábios, mas sem formular nenhuma palavra nem emitir nenhum som. A tensão aumentou, sequer respiravam. Com mais algum esforço, finalmente a voz rouca saiu:

- Eu o matei. - Disse. Os habitantes de Whiterun gritaram, explodindo em vivas instantaneamente. Alguns choravam, outros riam, mas Brynjolf apenas a olhava. Deu um passo, dois na direção dele, mas antes de poder chegar ao terceiro, as vozes repentinamente pareceram apenas ecos distantes, os cantos de seus olhos tornaram-se borrados e os joelhos perderam a força. Cairia no chão se não fosse o amparo de alguém, que tinha conseguido sustentá-la com o próprio corpo. Brynjolf, pensou, antes de entregar-se a negridão.


End file.
